


Happy Birthday

by cestlavieminako



Series: First Kisses [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, these guys trying to work out whatever the heck their relationship is at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Godai gets a rather unexpected birthday present from Ichijou.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Series: First Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803661
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during episode 10, after Godai and Ichijou have the kendo match.

Godai Yusuke was taking such a chance, Ichijou thought to himself, after Godai had declared that he would not avoid Number 21’s attacks. Would such a foolhardy approach work?

Ordinarily, Ichijou would say no. But it seemed with Godai Yusuke, he was coming to learn that anything was possible if the man set his mind to it.

Godai still seemed a little unsteady on his feet, most likely from all of the head strikes he’d taken. Even with the headguard on, it had to have been unpleasant. How many times had Ichijou struck him, before he’d wound up with his back to the wall? It had to have been close to a dozen.

And, more importantly, why had that moment, when his back had hit the wall, sent such a thrill through his body? 

Ichijou tried not to dwell on it, as they both returned to the locker room, removing their gear and taking quick showers to wash away the sweat from their short sparring match.

It wasn’t until he was buttoning his shirt that he recalled something important. “Godai Yusuke…isn’t it your birthday?”

Godai glanced up, his shirt half on, and Ichijou wished that he would simply pull the garment the rest of the way down. For some reason, seeing Godai’s bare skin was giving him…thoughts that he’d be better off ignoring.

“Oh! I forgot that you knew it,” Godai said with a grin, and he finally pulled the shirt down, hesitating as he reached for his jacket. “Why do you ask?”

“I apologize…you surely have better things to do with your day,” Ichijou murmured.

Godai shook his head. “Not till later. It’s ok. I don’t mind spending time with Ichijou-san today.”

Absurdly, Ichijou wished he knew what Godai liked, so he could at least give him a gift. And then, equally as absurdly, he thought back to the day that Godai had shown up at headquarters, and they’d shared that brief kiss. Truth be told, he’d thought about that kiss a _lot_ in the following days.

Ichijou found himself moving closer to Godai, until the other man had to take a few steps back, and his back wound up pressed against the wall of lockers. 

“Ichijou-san..?”

Then Ichijou was closing the distance between them, their lips meeting in a hesitant manner. Was this something Godai even wanted..?

He got his answer immediately, as Godai leaned into the kiss, his hands moving up to Ichijou’s face, holding onto him so carefully, as if he were a delicate piece of glass.

Ichijou’s hands delved into Godai’s hair, drawing him closer, and that seemed to break any restraint left between them. Godai’s tongue ran along Ichijou’s lips, and when he parted them with a moan, he felt Godai’s tongue slip into his mouth. It was so good, it was too much, he wanted more, they needed to stop, this wasn’t the place for such a thing…

Godai drew back first, and their soft panting echoed in the otherwise empty room. A smile crossed his lips…this one somehow softer than the others, one that held a hint of promise.

“Well…I think that’s the best present I’ll get today,” he murmured.

Ichijou took a sudden embarrassed step back, and Godai picked up his jacket, grinning happily as he slipped it on. He still looked a bit breathless, however, his hair slightly mussed, and that pleased Ichijou.

Godai went on ahead, and Ichijou heard him say something as he reached the door. Suddenly Ichijou was very glad they hadn’t emerged from the room together.

Whatever this was between them…it was still too new. He didn’t want anyone else finding out about it. Not just yet, at least.


End file.
